Lady Scorpion
by GoldenPistolz
Summary: When Kallumi, Illumi's twin sister, hears that Killua has quit as an assassin to go off with his friend, Gon, she gets interested and wants to go praise her baby brother. But she's told by her father, Illumi, and her lover, Hisoka to stay away from Killua. Illumi wants her to stay away, while Hisoka wants all of her attention on him and only him. What will Kallumi do?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! My name is GoldenPistolz! I'm here to give you readers a new story to lay your big eyeballs on! I'm going to tell you right now that I want no flames or hate. You can give me advice if you see anything wrong though.**

 **Anyways I don't own HunterxHunter and never will. Obviously. *sniffles with slight tears in her eyes.***

 ***sobs* DON'T LOOK AT ME! JUST READ THE STORY!**

* * *

I slowly opened the heavy gates to get to my home and walked into my family's home with a big smile, my long black hair swaying lightly behind me. "So where'd Killua go?" I asked her mother, who was sobbing on the floor, rather dramatically. "Kil! H-He… he left! And this is the most important time for him!" she screeched loudly. I hid my little smirk, I'd always found it funny whenever my dear mom went into one of her hysterias.

That's when Illumi, my twin brother came in, he was wearing his emotionless face as always. "Aniki~. How are you? What have you been up to?" I asked him with a big smile. I opened up my arms for a hug, my leather jumpsuit making stretching sounds. He just stared at me blankly and turned towards mother and father. "Father, what would you like me to do?" he asked. I scoffed, "Clearly, he wants me to do something too. Is it so hard for you to say 'us', Aniki?" I asked him with a pout. My father cleared his throat to get our attention, "Kallumi, I called you because I need you to give you another mission, it has nothing to do with Killua." He told me strictly.

I put on a deep pout, "I can't go see my baby brother?" I asked him. He just sighed and turned to Illumi, "Illumi, I need you to go follow Killua, for your mother's sake. Kallumi, if you dare to go see Killua, there will be consequences." He commanded. I nodded, "Hai." We both said and turned to leave. We stayed silent for a few seconds, the sounds of my heals and his flats click-clacking echoing through the halls.

"You never answered my questions back there~." I told Illumi teasingly. He turned his eyes over at me, "I'm doing good and I've been doing what I've been trained to do ever since birth." He said with no specific tone in his voice. I smiled greatly at him, "That's good." I responded. I kept smiling at him as we walked down the hallway, "I never noticed how alike we look." I said out of the blue. Illumi eyed me, "Well we are twins. The only difference is that you're a woman and that you've got scorpion tail." He stated. I looked back at my metal scorpion tail.

Mother and Father had recommended it for me and I gladly took the opportunity. I had to undergo about 4 surgeries for the tail to become part of me. I could now control it since it was literally connected to my nerves and wired in my spine. The aftermath of the surgery wasn't too great either. It was extremely painful and I was still sent out on missions, but I trucked my way through it with a big smile on my face. Now, I was a boss with my little scorpion tail. In fact, I still continue to get upgrades on it. I've gotten one upgrade to where I can make poison inside of the little pierce part of my tail.

I had also had another surgery that allowed me to have paper-like needles come out of my arms to use on enemies, but I couldn't use it at all, since I didn't have control of it just yet. I usually wore bandages over my forearms to keep needles from coming out all of a sudden.

I nodded and my tail swayed in front of me, "I love this thing. I'm so grateful that I have it. It's much easier to do my job." I said happily. Illumi just sighed, "You also act different." He said. I just tilted my head and put my finger to my mouth, "True, true. You come off as emotionless, creepy, obsessive, and protective, while I come off as psychotic, emotional, crazy, and unpredictable. Isn't that funny that we're opposites in so many ways." I explained laughing.

"Also you look like your constipated all the time." I added. I saw Ilumi tense up, just the slightest, but he regained his composure, "I do not." Was all that he said to me. I chuckled lightly, "Alright, you have fun stalking my baby brother."

Illumi nodded and soon we were at the doors that led to the outside. "Well I'm off." Illumi told me. I nodded and gave him a little hug, which he didn't return much to my dismay. I got off of him and turned back around, my tail swaying lazily behind me, walking back to my father to get my information on the person that I needed to take out.

I walked into the living room and walked up to my father, "Father, I'm here for my information." I told him in a quiet voice. He quickly gave me my papers and I gladly took them before walking out of the Zoldyck family home while reading my papers.

"Zaxer Likins, 26, married, owner of a jewelry company, going to a private strip club, huh?" I read out loud. "Hmm. Looks like I'm going to have fun playing with my little friend." I purred quietly. I walked out of my home and quickly ran through the woods, until I felt someone watching me. I stopped where I was and looked around the area, but I could sense a familiar aura and smirked to myself.

"Hisoka." I chuckled to myself in a whispery tone. That's when I felt myself get pulled back into a pair of pale, yet muscular arms. "Hello, my little scorpion." Hisoka whispered into my ear. I got myself out of his embrace and swiftly turned back around and pinned his against a tree with my forearm against his neck and my metal tail pointed at him.

"What are you doing following me? Shouldn't you be with my brother, Illumi?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow. Hisoka just shrugged and I let him go. He put a hand on his hip, "I just wanted to come see my favorite person." He said with a purr. I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, ok. Now if you don't mind, I've got to go do my mission as quickly as possible." I told him and tried to leave until my paper were taken out of my hands.

"Hisoka!" I snapped and tried to grab the papers out of his hand but her raised his hand up into the air, just out of my reach, "You motherfucker! I need those! I don't have the best memory, you know that!" I yelled at him, jumping and leaning on Hisoka to try and get my papers back. But despite all efforts I just couldn't. "No fair! You have an advantage! You're taller!" I pouted loudly. Hisoka just smirked and started to read my papers, I saw his smile fall slowly.

"You have to go work undercover as a… stripper?" he asked me slowly. I rubbed the back of my neck, "Yes. I just want to get it over with as fast as possible so that I can go figure out where my little Killua is." I explained to Hisoka. "Killua? But… you better no let that man touch you anywhere. Only I'm allowed to do that." He muttered the last part to himself, but I heard him.

I smiled blushing lightly and quickly requested a car and drove to Yorknew City. This would hopefully be quick and easy. Besides, I was going to see my baby brother, whether father, Illumi, or Hisoka liked it or not.

* * *

 **I know it's not that good. I'm not too good at introductions, as you can see. If you can give me advice please do so. I know that Hisoka doesn't have that vibe and neither does Illumi but I did the best that I could. Please review! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Thanks for all the follows and favs, they made me feel really good about the story. And sorry for the really long wait! You guys should get used to that, I can't really stick to a schedule since this is my dad's laptop!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter x Hunter (2011)

I walked into the strip club I was to work in and was instantly met with a bald man wearing a suit. "Ah, you must be the new recruit, Aiko Nikos, I'm the manager of this place! Just call me Mr. Yossai." The bald man told me with a smirk.

I nodded and shook his hand, "Where do I go to get dressed?" I asked him simply, I really wanted to get this job over with so I could go see my little Killua.

He jabbed a thumb down a hallway, "You get your own room, it's the last one to the left." He informed me. I gave him another nod and quickly walked into the room with my bag that held my stripper clothes. I took out the skimpy outfit and blushed slightly, I didn't feel that comfortable with this. I've only been that naked around Hisoka, any other time I was wearing my full body leather suit.

Before I put on my outfit I quickly took of my clothes and unwired the scorpion tail off of my lower back and put it into my bag.

I put on the skimpy lingerie, it was a laced bra top with a gartered skirt with panty and leg garters. I looked at myself in the full-body mirror and couldn't help but admire myself. The undergarments really emphasized my skinny waist and hips. I made sure that the outfit still covered my scar from where my tail should be and gave a relieved smile when it was covered.

I put my hair up in a classy bun and put on some glasses, without the lenses, and looked at myself again. I considered to look like a naughty teacher before letting my hair back down and keeping the glasses on. Quickly, I put on some thin purple gloves and black high heels.

Mr. Yossai then came in, "Aiko, you're on! Show them what you've got!" he told me and gave me a quick thumbs up before leaving.

I walked out of my changing room and strode to the backstage. "Gentlemen, I give you our newest addition, Aiko!" (I don't know how strip clubs actually work, I've never been to one! So forgive me if this is really bad, I lack experience.)

I made sure to rock my hips as I strolled out onto the long stage and towards the lone pole that sat there just waiting for me to climb onto it. I continued to rock my hips and slowly took off my glasses and gave them a seductive lick and dropped them on the ground.

My hands rubbed my body in a seducing manner and once I knew that I had the men hooked I grabbed the pole. The music started to play and once the beat started to speed up I slid down the pole and broke into a side split and whirled around the pole on the ground and put myself in a position to where my head was on the ground and my legs were in the air, doing another side split.

This got many hoots and hollers from the men. I then wrapped around the pole and revolved around on it with my legs wide open, all the while trying to keep my blush down. I pulled myself up just a bit and stood up and made another pose.

I hugged the pole again and put one leg around it and spun around the pole again with one arm out, my head hanging back. Putting both legs onto the pole, I twisted slowly as I climbed up the pole and swung myself with my legs moving around to show off my flexibility.

I used only my hands and slid down the pole into a full split on the ground and hung my head back and whipped my hair back, and then the music stopped.

I got many cheers and whistles and panted slightly as I walked off the stage into the back. Mr. Yossai sat there waiting for me with a big smile. "Shit, Aiko, you didn't tell me you were that good. You've got some skill in that body. Now let's see how you do with private dances. One man has already asked for one from you. He's at a table, sitting alone." He told me.

I sighed tiredly and put on a fake smile and started to sexy walk my way over to the customer and froze right where I was when I saw who it was.

Hisoka.

I pursed my lips and started to shake my head waving my hands in front of me in a jazzy sort of way, "Mm-mm, no, no, no!" I said angrily and started to walk away, my heels click-clacking over the loud music. Mr. Yossai saw me and waved a finger at me, "Where are you going? You go and give him the lap dance he deserves." He scolded at me.

My shoulders slumped and I turned back around trotting back over to Hisoka, who had a shit-eating grin on his face. "My little scorpion~." He whispered quietly, looking at the outfit on my body. I crossed my arms over my chest, in hopes to cover my breasts, and blushed.

"Oh~, you're embarrassed? But you're always naked in front of me." He said simply and grabbed me by the waist and pulled me onto his lap. I could feel his warm breath on my ear and had to hold back a shiver.

"Now give me my lap dance, my little scorpion~." He purred into my ear. I huffed stubbornly, but complied, and pressed my back against Hisoka's strong chest and wiggled my hips side to side on his lap. I scooted back further onto him, holding myself with my hands on his knees and pressed my butt onto him in a swaying motion.

I stood up and turned around to face him, avoiding all eye contact, and let my hands course my body stroking my hips with enthusiasm and swaying my hips seductively. I then put my hands onto his shoulders and drapped myself onto him, sitting on his lap again, and moved my hips in a side to side motion again.

I got up and huffed, "There you go. Hope you enjoyed that." I told him with an embarrassed cough. Hisoka licked his lips, "Oh, trust me, I did. That'll suffice, now go on, that Likins man is here." He told me. I snapped my head over to where Hisoka nodded his head and saw the man.

He was a slender man with brown hair, just like in the description. I gave Hisoka a quick peck on the lips and walked off to do my job.

Mr. Yossai gestured for me to come to him and I complied, walking right in front of him. "I need you to go put on your full costume. Mr. Likin is here, and he's a pretty important man." He told me and I started to go to my room and went inside.

I closed the door and froze where I was and looked in the mirror to see Hisoka leaning against the door. I rolled my eyes and turned to look at him, "What the fuck do you want?" I hissed. Hisoka uncrossed his arms with a frown, "Don't let that man touch you, even if that's the only way you can kill him." He told me, in an almost begging tone.

"Alright, I won't let him touch me. Now, where are we going to meet afterwards?" I asked him. "I'm going to the Heavens Arena." He told me simply. I clicked my tongue, "I've already been. Why can't we just go on a date?" I asked him in a whining tone.

Hisoka smirked slightly, "You said that you didn't like waiting at restaurants." He reminded me. I just shrugged, "Ok. We'll talk about this later, now go." I pushed him outside and quickly put on my scorpion tail and put on some metal, pointed dog-like ears.

I walked out the room, amazingly not seeing Hisoka, and quickly walked into the room that all the other strippers were walking into. There, stood Mr. Yossai with Mr. Likins.

"Alright, Mr. Likins, I've got some of my best girls' right here for you to choose from." He notified the rich man. Mr. Likins studied each of us, humming in thought. He lifted a finger and pointed at one girl two people left of me, "Her and… you." He said pointing at me.

"Only two? Are you sure you don't want three or maybe four?" Mr. Yossai asked him. Mr. Likins raised a hand and shook his head, "No, it's fine. Now leave." He commanded everybody else.

I watched as everyone left out of the room and looked at Mr. Likins along with the other girl named Rini, who was, of course, dressed with bunny ears and a little bunny tail.

"Alright, ladies, show me a good time." He said with a purr. He sat down in a comfy chair and waited for us. I looked at Rini, she looked at me, and we both nodded at each other and smiled slightly before sexy walking towards the man and giving him a duo lap dance.

"Rini, go get me some shots." Mr. Likins ordered Rini, who gave a slight tilt of her head and walked out the room to get him some shots of our most expensive wine. He smirked at me with a seductive glint in his eyes.

I bit my lip and sat down on him giving him my lap dance. I could feel his arms snaking around my waist and slowly going to touch my ass. I gasped and then whipped my scorpion tail at his neck, slicing it open. Before the blood could even spew onto me I walked out of the room and gathered my bags walking out the back exit, but not before hearing a loud, petrified scream from Rini.

"Stop here." I told the man who was driving me. "Yes ma'am." The man obeyed and stopped the car near the Heavens Arena. I stared at the huge arena and sighed, "Brings back so many memories." I stated to myself. I paid the man and quickly walked out with my bag filled with my belongings.

I walked to the entrance and saw Hisoka waiting for me, "I though you said you didn't want to go." He teased. I smiled and ran up to him giving him a kiss on the lips. "God, I'm never doing another job at a strip club that was embarrassing." I said with a blush.

Hisoka gave me a kiss on the neck and sighed into it, "Alright, let's go. Oh, your little brother is here too." He told me. My eyes widened and I bounced slightly where I was standing, "Why didn't you say so sooner! Let's go!" I cheered and we both walked in together.

 **There's the next chapter! Sorry that I kept you guys waiting for so long. It'll take a while for the next chapter too so enjoy this chapter while you can!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! This is not an update! This is a message, an important message, so please READ!

I haven't given up on this story, I've just lost my inspiration for it and can't come up with any ideas for it. I have been working on it, but I've decided that I'm going to change up the story just a little bit and rework it completely. This may take some time since I'm very busy with other stories too, but please don't be too hopeful, I may change my mind and ask someone to adopt the story instead.

Anyways, I've made a new account by the name of Goldenmaze and I've made one story that has been very successful! YAY! The story is called Chisana Hana. But I'm planning on redoing a lot of stories on this account. Though, I will be giving up on some.

That's all that I wanted to tell everyone, bye and thanks. Oh, and sorry for making everyone wait much, much, longer.


End file.
